dragons_wiki_auxiliary_teamfandomcom-20200215-history
A Moonlight Flight
A Moonlight Flight is the third section of Chapter One (Descendants). Chapter 1.3 'Riley - Date Uncertain ' Today I was planning to go out for a fly with Moonlight (my light fury) just for the sake of flying so I took a zip line down to Moonlight's cave. I took my hook and hooked onto the line and slid down the wire at a fairly good speed until I came to Moonlight's cave. I unhooked just in time to land in front of the cave. "Hey Moonlight." "Hey Riley, what ya doing down here?" she replied. "Came down to see if you wanted to go for a fly." "Sure, I was gonna go grab a bite to eat but we can do that while we're out." "Sure thing." She stood up and came to the entrance of the cave. "Hop on." I threw my leg on the saddle and pushed with my other to hop on. She extended her wings and with one flap we were in the air. We flew out the secret entrance in the back and it wasn't long before we were over the ocean. Moonlight then flew up into the sky where I reached out and touched the clouds. We then divebombed towards the ocean but before we hit the water moonlight quickly expanded her wings and we glided just above the water like a sailboat. {Note from Editor: It isn't mentioned here but they have just left the Hidden World to the surface world} "Hey, there's an island to our left. Let's stop there and I'll catch us some fish." "Sounds good," Moonlight replied. We took a hard left and landed on the island. We walked through the dense forest until we came upon a pond that was decently big enough to hold fish, so I put down my bag, unzipped it and pulled out three short metal poles and connected them. Each one had at least two or three little metal circles on them, I ran my fishing line through them and then connected the reel to the pole and then put my fly on my line and cast my line in the water and began to reel. Moonlight laid down next to me and asked, "What kind of fishing is this?" "It's called fly fishing. You cast your fly into the water and reel it in and cast again." "How do you get a fly on the hook?" Moonlight asked. I laughed and said "It's not an actual fly. It's a hook with a little fur dyed a certain color to attract fish. Most of the time they have propellers on them that spin as they move through the water to act as if a bug has fallen into the water and can't get out. That's where the fish come up and bites down on the hook. You then yank the rod to hook it into the fish's jaw so you can then reel it in without it getting away." "Sounds pretty effective," she said. I then got a bite and yanked the rod. "As you can see it really is." I began to reel but the fish was a real fighter and was not dragging but really pulling the rod but I kept my ground and was reeling that fish in. Finally, after a good seven minutes of fighting and reeling, the fish was on shore. I quickly grabbed the biggest rock near me and chucked it at the fishes head killing it instantly. I then took my hand and pulled the hook out of the fish's jaw. "That's an Icelandic Cod and a big one," I threw it to moonlight who caught it and ate it "Thanks," she said. "No problem," I replied. We spent an hour catching fish, the last 20 minutes I spent cooking some for me. After we were done and I was packed up, I hopped on Moonlight and we began to fly back but then I looked down to the right I saw a boat not very big but when I pulled out my binoculars I saw it was my favourite trader, trader Verk. ----------------- I wanted to land on the deck of his ship but I didn't want him to say anything about moonlight or a man riding a dragon but I said fudge it and I dove down. If he does say anything I will find him and make him pay. We landed on the deck of the ship. Verk panicked but when he saw me hop off he relaxed. "Oh, mister Riley, how good it is to see you but who is this?" gesturing to Moonlight. "I'll tell you if you promise to sip your lip about her or I will find you and it won't end pretty." "My mouth is as shut as a clam protecting a pearl." "Good, this is Moonlight my light fury" "I thought all dragons had died off?" "Well you were wrong, now lets get to trading, 'kay?" Verk brightened up and said "Gladly. Take a look and see if you find anything you like." "Ok" I replied, and I started looking around. A few things caught my eye but one thing really sparked my interest. It was a red tail fin with a viking head on it and I realized what it was the tail fin of a famous dragon that died long ago. It was the tail fin of Toothless the Night Fury. I called over Verk and asked "Where did you get this?" "Oh that? That I got from a young lad about two years ago who said he had no use for it. He gave it to me for free but never told me what it was. Do you know?" I picked it up and said, "This Verk, is an ancient piece of Viking history. This is the tail fin of Toothless the Night Fury." Verk nearly fell flat on his rump but kept himself standing and said, "That is the tail fin of that dragon, are you sure?" "There is no doubt about it. How much?" Verk replied, "Well since you told me what it was, I'll discount the price for 10 pieces of gold rather than 50." I reached into my pocket and pulled out ten gold and gave it to Verk. "Is there anything else you would like?" I looked around one last time and saw nothing I really needed so I took the tail fin and hopped back on Moonlight. Before we flew off I told Verk "Remember, keep your mouth shut about this dragon or else," and Verk replied, "I swear on my tongue I won't say a word." "I'm gonna hold you to that," and we flew off. --------------- When we got back, we landed at my little house I had made with the help of the other dragons. I said to moonlight, "You know I have room in here for you, you don't have to go all the way down there." Moonlight said, "I'm fine I like to sleep alone anyway." "Suit yourself," I replied, and she flew back down to her cave. I walked in and put a few nails in the wall to hang up the tail fin. Once I was done with that I laid down in my bed and tried to fall asleep, but my dragon door opened and